


I sing a song, a song of love and wrath

by Trichia



Series: Songs of Love, wrath and fate [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Illias - Fandom, Troy (2004)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Illias, Inspired by Troy (2004), Jonerys Remix 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: The Story of love, wrath and death in ancient Troy
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Songs of Love, wrath and fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091570
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Jonerys Remix 2020





	1. Love and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing me oh Muse.....

_Jons' wrath, to Greece the direful spring Of woes unnumber'd, heavenly goddess, sing! That wrath which hurl'd to Hades's gloomy reign The souls of mighty chiefs untimely slain;_

_Whose limbs unburied on the naked shore, Devouring dogs and hungry vultures tore._

_Since great Jon and Roberts strove,_

_Such was the sovereign doom, and such the will of Jove!_

_Declare, O Muse! In what ill-fated hour sprung the fierce strife, from what offended power Latona's son a dire contagion spread, and heap'd the camp with mountains of the dead._

***

Daenerys, daughter of Aerys, sister, wife and queen of Khal Drogo in Lyrnessos. Not anymore. The day the greeks invaded, everything changed. The city was sacked by a dark beast. A beast with dark grey eyes, bloodsoacked long black hair flying. His bloodsplatered armour gleamed redgolden in the sun.

He had struck down everyone of her family. Her father, her husband, deemed undefeatable by many, lay broken on the ground. Her brothers, dear Viserys and Aegon, torn to shreds.

This was Jon, golden son of Rhaegar of Phthia and Lyanna, godly daughter of Rickard, god of the sea. Famed leader of the Myrmidons. She gulped, he was beautiful.

Nervous she grasped her peplos. Oh gods, what would become of her.

Her two guards shoved her roughly foreward. With a small cry she couldn't supress she fell to her knees in front of the prince.

"My lord Jon, we soldiers present you your warprice! This is the wife of Khal Drogo, whom you slew."

She bowed her head in defeat. Then a warm hand grasped her chin, lifting her face up. Their eyes met. Dark Grey met lavender. Their fate was decided as something sparked deep inside them.

***

Life in the myrmidons camp was... different than she expected. There was a camaradery completly unkonw to her. The men loved and respected their leader with devotion. And Jon, Jon was worth every ounce of tem, he was one of them, not only their unreachable leader. No, he had an open ear for all. Small sorrows, anger, frustration. He tried to solve everithing to everyones betterment. Oh don't get it wrong, he was a fearsome warrior, dishing out punishment as it was due. But not cruel. Never cruel.

Even if he was her master, he ever hurt her. A long time she slept by his side untouched. He only held her close. His eyes seemed to touch her soul everytime he looked at her. He asked the opinion, when they where alone in their tent. He trusted her enough to let her prepare the food for him. Massage his tense shouldes.

So it was no surprise that slowly but shurley she fell in love with him, as he did with her. He called the his silver lady, deep in the quiet night.

***

They lived togehter for nearly ten years. They where husband and wife, even without ceremony. They dreamt, that after, when the war would end, to take the vows before the gods. He told her how he would free her as son as they reached Phthia. How he would hold her dear all his life. Make her his queen, as she deseved to be. They talked about children. Children she feared would never come. As every month her liveblood flowed freely. Jon told her that it didn't matter. He already had an heir, Bran from a preveous marriage. That he loved her even if her womb proved to be completly barren. She cried in his arms.

***

_But then prepare, imperious prince! Prepare, Fierce as thou art, to yield thy captive fair: Even in thy tent I'll seize the blooming prize, Thy loved Daenerys with the radiant eyes. Hence shalt thou prove my might, and curse the hour Thou stood'st a rival of imperial power; And hence, to all our hosts it shall be known, That kings are subject to the gods alone."  
"Tyrant, I well deserved thy galling chain, To live thy slave, and still to serve in vain, Should I submit to each unjust decree:— Command thy vassals, but command not me. Seize on Daenerys, whom the Grecians doom'd My prize of war, yet tamely see resumed; And seize secure; no more Jon draws His conquering sword in any woman's cause. The gods command me to forgive the past: But let this first invasion be the last: For know, thy blood, when next thou darest invade, Shall stream in vengeance on my reeking blade." _

Everything changed, after the decree of the sungod Jamie to let his priestess Brienne free.. to return her to her father and into his service again. King Robert was not amused! He was even more angerd as Jon defied him. So he took his revenge.

  
  


_"Haste to the fierce Jons' tent (Robert cries), Thence bear Daenerys as our royal prize: Submit he must; or if they will not part,Ourself in arms shall tear her from his heart."  
She, in soft sorrows, and in pensive thought, Pass'd silent, as the heralds held her hand, And of look'd back, slow-moving o'er the strand. _

The king's men stormed into the camp, declared that Robert would take her as his own, as replacement of Brienne. That the would use force if need be.

So Satin Flowers, her loves dear friend, brought her forward, on Jons decree.

Her stomach dropped out. This man was beyond cruel, known for his leecherous ways. Known to rape and plunder every female he could get his hands on. Silent she walked to her doom.

  
  


***

_"By this I swear:— when bleeding Greece again Shall call Jon, she shall call in vain. When, flush'd with slaughter, Rickon comes to spread The purpled shore with mountains of the dead, Then shall thou mourn the affront thy madness gave, Forced to deplore when impotent to save: Then rage in bitterness of soul to know This act has made the bravest Greek thy foe."  
. 'But witness, heralds, and proclaim my vow, Witness to gods above, and men below! But first, and loudest, to your prince declare (That lawless tyrant whose commands you bear), Unmoved as death Jon shall remain, Though prostrate Greece shall bleed at every vein: The raging chief in frantic passion lost, Blind to himself, and useless to his host, Unskill'd to judge the future by the past, In blood and slaughter shall repent at last."_

With this act Greece lost ther mightiest warrior. With this the bloodprice grew every day. Prince Rickon cut down masses in search of a worthy oponent. He defended his city with a fierceness unmatchend on the greeks side. All they could do was wallow in their losses.

Despite this all king Robert stood with his desicion. He took poor Daenerys to bed every night. Raped her in revenge for every day Jon refused to join their cause again.

***

_Not so his loss the fierce Jon bore; But sad, retiring to the sounding shore, O'er the wild margin of the deep he hung, That kindred deep from whence his mother sprung: There bathed in tears of anger and disdain, Thus loud lamented to the stormy main: "O parent goddess! since in early bloom Thy son must fall, by too severe a doom; Sure to so short a race of glory born, Great Jove in justice should this span adorn: Honour and fame at least the thunderer owed; And ill he pays the promise of a god, If yon proud monarch thus thy son defies, Obscures my glories, and resumes my prize."_

Jon raged, stomping of to the cliffs nearby to scream and cry his loss out to the ocean. He lost the one he loved most. The one he wished could call wife. Lost to a murderer and rapist who would brake her. Oh she was strong his silver lady, but he didn't know if she could survive this blow. So he screamed in sorrow. Thus Lyanna came to him, to sooth his heartake.

***

King Robert was not amused. Every battle lost, many a good greeks slayn on the battlefield. But he could not budge. If he'd run all of Greece would be lost by looking weak. Ripe for fulturews to creep in from the east. No! He was Robert son of Atreides! He would Fight till every troyan man, woman and child was slaughtered!

His advisors, wise they may be begged him to see reason.

_"You wronged the man, by men and gods admired: Now seek some means his fatal wrath to end, With prayers to move him, or with gifts to bend."_

Ultimatly he relented. He ordered is men to bring forth gifts to appease Jon's wrath.

_"With justice hast thou shown A prince's faults, and I with reason own. That happy man, whom Jove still honours most, Is more than armies, and himself a host. Bless'd in his love, this wondrous hero stands; Heaven fights his war, and humbles all our bands. Fain would my heart, which err'd through frantic rage, The wrathful chief and angry gods assuage. If gifts immense his mighty soul can bow, Hear, all ye Greeks, and witness what I vow. Ten weighty talents of the purest gold, And twice ten vases of refulgent mould: Seven sacred tripods, whose unsullied frame Yet knows no office, nor has felt the flame; Twelve steeds unmatch'd in fleetness and in force, And still victorious in the dusty course; (Rich were the man whose ample stores exceed The prizes purchased by their winged speed;) Seven lovely captives of the Lesbian line, Skill'd in each art, unmatch'd in form divine, The same I chose for more than vulgar charms, When Lesbos sank beneath the hero's arms: All these, to buy his friendship, shall be paid, And join'd with these the long-contested maid; With all her charms, Daenerys I resign, And solemn swear those charms were never mine; Untouch'd she stay'd, uninjured she removes, Pure from my arms, and guiltless of my loves, These instant shall be his; and if the powers Give to our arms proud Ilion's hostile towers, Then shall he store (when Greece the spoil divides) With gold and brass his loaded navy's sides: Besides, full twenty nymphs of Trojan race With copious love shall crown his warm embrace, Such as himself will choose; who yield to none, Or yield to Helen's heavenly charms alone. Yet hear me further: when our wars are o'er, If safe we land on Argos' fruitful shore, There shall he live my son, our honours share, And with Orestes' self divide my care. Yet more— three daughters in my court are bred, And each well worthy of a royal bed; Mya and Lysa fair, And bright Myrcella with golden hair; Her let him choose whom most his eyes approve, I ask no presents, no reward for love: Myself will give the dower; so vast a store As never father gave a child before. Seven ample cities shall confess his sway, Him Enope, and Pherae him obey, Cardamyle with ample turrets crown'd, And sacred Pedasus for vines renown'd; Æpea fair, the pastures Hira yields, And rich Antheia with her flowery fields: The whole extent to Pylos' sandy plain, Along the verdant margin of the main There heifers graze, and labouring oxen toil; Bold are the men, and generous is the soil; There shall he reign, with power and justice crown'd, And rule the tributary realms around. All this I give, his vengeance to control, And sure all this may move his mighty soul. Pluto, the grisly god, who never spares, Who feels no mercy, and who hears no prayers, Lives dark and dreadful in deep hell's abodes, And mortals hate him, as the worst of gods Great though he be, it fits him to obey, Since more than his my years, and more my sway."_

So with that he hoped to please the proud man and to draw him to their side again. To win this bloody war. To regain complete reign over all of Greece and Troyan lands!

But oh, would he be disappointed. For he already sealed away his fate. For he had touched the most prized thing Jon once called his

***

The great and wise King of Ihtaka, Davos was sent to bear the gifts and words to Rhaegars son' camp. As they arrived a beautyfull voise and silver notes of a harp was heard. Jon was singing of his loss to soothe is broken soul.

_Amused at ease, the godlike man they found, Pleased with the solemn harp's harmonious sound. (The well wrought harp from conquered Thebae came; Of polish'd silver was its costly frame.)  
With this he soothes his angry soul, and sings The immortal deeds of heroes and of kings._

"Davros, hail. What brings you here in the dead of the night? Whith treasure abount and a horde of women, even if they are beautifull? Come sit and feast with me."

Bread was broken and salt was given. After a long silence Davos begun to relay their purpose. He spoke of their losses, of Troy's rage, of the danger all of Greece was facing if they lost this war.

_"But greater cares sit heavy on our souls, Nor eased by banquets or by flowing bowls. What scenes of slaughter in yon fields appear! The dead we mourn, and for the living fear; Greece on the brink of fate all doubtful stands,nd owns no help but from thy saving hands: Troy and her aids for ready vengeance call; Their threatening tents already shade our wall: Hear how with shouts their conquest they proclaim, And point at every ship their vengeful flame! For them the father of the gods declares, Theirs are his omens, and his thunder theirs. See, full of Jove, avenging Rickon's rise! See! heaven and earth the raging chief defies; What fury in his breast, what lightning in his eyes! He waits but for the morn, to sink in flame The ships, the Greeks, and all the Grecian name. Heavens! how my country's woes distract my mind,Lest Fate accomplish all his rage design'd! And must we, gods! our heads inglorious lay In Trojan dust, and this the fatal day? Return, Jon: oh return, though late, To save thy Greeks, and stop the course of Fate"_

He spoke of how king Robert send uncounted treasures form his own tent to appease the halfgod and renew their friendship. How he would give one of his own daughtes hand in marriage, how he even returned Daenerys.

With that Davros, gives a sign and the lovely women was brought forth. "He didn't even lay with her!" So he spoke

_"With all her charms, Daenerys he'll resign, And solemn swear those charms were only thine; Untouch'd she stay'd, uninjured she removes, Pure from his arms, and guiltless of his loves."_

But Jons burning eyes flowed over his love. Saw the coverd up bruises, saw the tears in her eyes. Saw the hate and guilt. His rage was renewed. How dare Robert!

_"Davos, hear A faithful speech, that knows nor art nor fear; What in my secret soul is understood, My tongue shall utter, and my deeds make good. Let Greece then know, my purpose I retain: Nor with new treaties vex my peace in vain. Who dares think one thing, and another tell, My heart detests him as the gates of hell. "Then thus in short my fix'd resolves attend, Which nor Atrides nor his Greeks can bend; Long toils, long perils in their cause I bore, But now the unfruitful glories charm no more. Fight or not fight, a like reward we claim, The wretch and hero find their prize the same. Alike regretted in the dust he lies, Who yields ignobly, or who bravely dies. Of all my dangers, all my glorious pains, A life of labours, lo! what fruit remains? As the bold bird her helpless young attends, From danger guards them, and from want defends; In search of prey she wings the spacious air, And with the untasted food supplies her care: For thankless Greece such hardships have I braved, Her wives, her infants, by my labours saved;Long sleepless nights in heavy arms I stood, And sweat laborious days in dust and blood. I sack'd twelve ample cities on the main, And twelve lay smoking on the Trojan plain: Then at Atrides' haughty feet were laid The wealth I gathered, and the spoils I made. Your mighty monarch these in peace possess'd; Some few my soldiers had, himself the rest. Some present, too, to every prince was paid; And every prince enjoys the gift he made: I only must refund, of all his train; See what pre-eminence our merits gain! My spoil alone his greedy soul delights: My spouse alone must bless his lustful nights; But what's the quarrel, then, of Greece to Troy? What to these shores the assembled nations draws, What calls for vengeance but a woman's cause? Are fair endowments and a beauteous face Beloved by none but those of Atreus' race? The wife whom choice and passion doth approve, Sure every wise and worthy man will love. Nor did my fair one less distinction claim; Slave as she was, my soul adored the dame. Wrong'd in my love, all proffers I disdain; Deceived for once, I trust not kings again. Ye have my answer— what remains to do, Your king, Davros, may consult with you. What needs he the defence this arm can make? But what's the quarrel, then, of Greece to Troy? What to these shores the assembled nations draws, What calls for vengeance but a woman's cause? Are fair endowments and a beauteous face Beloved by none but those of Atreus' race? The wife whom choice and passion doth approve, Sure every wise and worthy man will love. Nor did my fair one less distinction claim; Slave as she was, my soul adored the dame. Wrong'd in my love, all proffers I disdain; Deceived for once, I trust not kings again. Ye have my answer— what remains to do, Your king, Ulysses, may consult with you. What needs he the defence this arm can make?Has he not walls no human force can shake? Has he not fenced his guarded navy round With piles, with ramparts, and a trench profound? And will not these (the wonders he has done) Repel the rage of Priam's single son? There was a time (' twas when for Greece I fought) When Rickon's prowess no such wonders wrought; He kept the verge of Troy, nor dared to wait Jons' fury at the Scaean gate; He tried it once, and scarce was saved by fate. But now those ancient enmities are o'er; To-morrow we the favouring gods implore; Then shall you see our parting vessels crown'd,And hear with oars the Hellespont resound. The third day hence shall Pthia greet our sails, If mighty Neptune send propitious gales; Pthia to her Jon shall restore The wealth he left for this detested shore: Thither the spoils of this long war shall pass, The ruddy gold, the steel, and shining brass: My beauteous captives thither I'll convey, And all that rests of my unravish'd prey. One only valued gift your tyrant gave, And that resumed— the fair Lyrnessian slave. Then tell him: loud, that all the Greeks may hear, And learn to scorn the wretch they basely fear; (For arm'd in impudence, mankind he braves, and meditates new cheats on all his slaves; Though shameless as he is, to face these eyes Is what he dares not: if he dares he dies;) Tell him, all terms, all commerce I decline, Nor share his council, nor his battle join; For once deceiv'd, was his; but twice were mine, No— let the stupid prince, whom Jove deprives Of sense and justice, run where frenzy drives; His gifts are hateful: kings of such a kind Stand but as slaves before a noble mind, Not though he proffer'd all himself possess'd, And all his rapine could from others wrest: Not all the golden tides of wealth that crown The many-peopled Orchomenian town; Not all proud Thebes' unrivall'd walls contain, The world's great empress on the Egyptian plain (That spreads her conquests o'er a thousand states, And pours her heroes through a hundred gates, Two hundred horsemen and two hundred cars From each wide portal issuing to the wars); Though bribes were heap'd on bribes, in number more Than dust in fields, or sands along the shore; Should all these offers for my friendship call, 'Tis he that offers, and I scorn them all. Atrides' daughter never shall be led (An ill-match'd consort) to Jons' bed; Like golden Venus though she charm'd the heart, And vied with Pallas in the works of art, Some greater Greek let those high nuptials grace, I hate alliance with a tyrant's race._

***

So it was that mighty Jon refused to bend to king Roberts wimms. Daenerys was once again back in the myrmidons camp. She wasn't shure how she would be treated, after all that happened. After she was forced to endure the rapists attension. But all thoughts where swepped away as Jon embraced her softly. Carrying her into his tent and lay her down softly on the pelts.

"I will not burden you with my lust, that will wait untill you healed my love. You where so strong, I feared you broken by the hand of that swine. Broken beyond help, beyond return. But now my queen you returned to me stronger than before. You survived, my love!" with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Daenerys broke down. Now that she was save in his arms she could. She cried and cried. He only held her lending her his strenght. But also slowly healing.

The days flew. Roberts court tried two times more to appease him. Everytime he declined.

It was only after Satin had stolen his armor to lead his men to the battlefield, and died there at the hands of the troyan prince Rickon, that he took up arms again.

***

_Lyanna brings to her son the armour made by Brandon. She preserves the body of his friend from corruption, and commands him to assemble the army, to declare his resentment at an end. Robert and Jon are solemnly reconciled: the speeches, presents, and ceremonies on that occasion. Jon is with great difficulty persuaded to refrain from the battle till the troops have refreshed themselves by the advice of Davros. The presents are conveyed to the tent of Jon, where Daenerys laments over the body of Satin. The hero obstinately refuses all repast, and gives himself up to lamentations for his friend._

His heart was full of sorrow, his dear dear friend and cousin Satin lay slain. Nothing could lessen the sting of the loss. Not even the sweet embraces of Daenerys. He howled his grief to the gods. The anger was swelling up and up. Seemingliy a huge tidal wave of black blinding rage. He flew to the battlefield, crying out challenges to the impenetrable walls of Troy. Called out to Rickon untill he relented. They fought hard, they fought long, but with a final shout of pure hate he struck the deadly blow. The mighty prince of Try, tamer of horses, fell. Blinded by his rage and grief he bound the corpse to his chariot and drag him all around Troy's walls.

Back in his camp, he lets the corps ly out in the open to seek comfort in the arms of his love.

***

_And, prostrate now before Jon laid, Eddard (a venerable sight!) appears; Embraced his knees, and bathed his hands in tears; Those direful hands his kisses press'd, embrued Even with the best, the dearest of his blood!  
Till thus at last the kingly suppliant spoke: "Ah think, thou favour'd of the powers divine! Think of thy father's age, and pity mine! In me that father's reverend image trace, Those silver hairs, that venerable face; His trembling limbs, his helpless person, see! In all my equal, but in misery! Yet now, perhaps, some turn of human fate Expels him helpless from his peaceful state; Think, from some powerful foe thou seest him fly, And beg protection with a feeble cry. Yet still one comfort in his soul may rise; He hears his son still lives to glad his eyes, And, hearing, still may hope a better day May send him thee, to chase that foe away. No comfort to my griefs, no hopes remain, The best, the bravest, of my sons are slain! Yet what a race! ere Greece to Ilion came, The pledge of many a loved and loving dame: Nineteen one mother bore— Dead, all are dead! How oft, alas! has wretched Eddard bled! Still one was left their loss to recompense; His father's hope, his country's last defence. Him too thy rage has slain! beneath thy steel, Unhappy in his country's cause he fell! "For him through hostile camps I bent my way, For him thus prostrate at thy feet I lay; Large gifts proportion'd to thy wrath I bear; O hear the wretched, and the gods revere! "Think of thy father, and this face behold! See him in me, as helpless and as old! Though not so wretched: there he yields to me, The first of men in sovereign misery! Thus forced to kneel, thus grovelling to embrace the scourge and ruin of my realm and race; Suppliant my children's murderer to implore, And kiss those hands yet reeking with their gore!" _

King Eddard apperas in his camp in the dead of the night. Silent as a shadow he creeps in Jon's tent.

Pale and shaking he kneels in front of him to beg for his son's body, in the back Daenerys cries silently. Cries for this old, broken man in front of them.

Jon is reminded of his old frail father in far Phtia. In shared grief he helps the old man to his feet. Frail he may be but with a spine of steel. "You are strong of heart and mind king Ned. To seek me out in the heart of my camp. Slipping past all guards. A clever mind you possess! Once considered the richest of man in Treasure, land and in children, now all lies in ruin before you. Near all your children lay dead, your lands sacked, but still the god's will you shall suffer even more! Why did you come?"

"Oh great Jon what I ask of you, is to give me the body of my son."

_"O favour'd of the skies! Here let me grow to earth! since Rickon lies On the bare beach deprived of obsequies. O give me Rickon! to my eyes restore His corpse, and take the gifts: I ask no more. Thou, as thou may'st, these boundless stores enjoy; Safe may'st thou sail, and turn thy wrath from Troy; So shall thy pity and forbearance give a weak old man to see the light and live!"_

"That I shall grant you, sly king" with this he left the tent, Sam and Tormund at his side. Both now in his confidence as his most dearest friend lay dead. The yoked two horses and lay out the bloody and beaten body of the prince in splendid mantles an carpets to anoint it. This finished, the corpse was rollend in these garments and stowed away in the awaiting chariot.

"A second gift I give you great Eddard, unmolested you shall reach your city's wall. And twelve days, I grant you to mourn and burn your son, after that we shall have war again."

So he spoke, and so it was done.

He turned to the mouth of the tent where his beloved stood and was welcoming him into her arms. She knew what he needed. She would make a good queen. Loyal, strong and oh so smart.

***

After the twelve days, war was again declared. Now that the troyan prince was dead and Jon had rejoined the Greek's cause, the tables where turned. Jon won victory after victory. Decimating the troyan army. That caused him the wrath of Jamie. The god ensured that the aim of Rob, Troy's second prince's bow was true. The Arrows hit true. Deadly in their way. With his last breath, he cried out Daenerys name.

Back in the camp Daenerys, daughter of Aerys, sister, wife and queen of Khal Drogo in Lyrnessos, slave and future queen of Phtia took her own life on her own choice. Spiteing all, who thought of possessing her after the hero's death. At last she was free.

  
  


  
  



	2. Into the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending….

"A second gift I give you great Eddard, unmolested you shall reach your city's wall. And twelve days, I grant you to mourn and burn your son, after that we shall have war again." So he spoke, and so it was done. He turned to the dark mouth of the tent where his beloved stood and was welcoming him into her arms. She knew what he needed. She would make a good queen. Loyal, strong and oh so smart.

***

After the twelve days, the myrmidon ships sailed. Spiteing all of the fates plans, the will of the gods. Leaving the golden walls of Troy behind. Leaving the brother-kings of Greece to their demise.

****

Jon stood at the prow of the ship, Daenerys, no a free woman at his side. The rolling waves took them home. Home to Phtia. To a new life. A life whith all the ups and downs it would bring. A long life. As his mother promised. He had renounced his first choice of eternal glory. No all he wanted was to live side by side with his love, and die in old age togehter. The ships flew over cresting waves into the golden sunset. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning in here I mix timelines, different culutral invention and so on!!!

When the Persians mustered to prey on the defeated Greek, Jon rose to the challenge.

Ten years ago, the war against Troy had ended. Troy was victorious and the greek retreated to lick their wounds. Now trouble stirred again.

Even though Troy held strong, stronger than ever, and remained free, the newly risen persian empire expanded further and set their sight on the weakened greek.

Phthia, now a neutral kingdom, held allegiances with both the rest of greece now finaly reunited under Davros of Ithaka and Troy. In such that Jon could hope to brave the wave that rolled towards them.

In those ten peacefull years Daenerys had bore him two sons and one daughter. He would do anything to keep his precous family safe.

Now as he contemplated what he should do, he felt delicate but strong arms encircling him. "What weights on your mind, husband?" her sultry voice whispered in his ear.

"Dear one, war it's what let me evade sleep. This new threat is bigger then even the war on Troy's shores. Even with all our forces combined, it will be a thight fit." He sighed, "Even with the help of the gods... but no... they keep to themselfes at the moment..."

"Come, husband. A good night's rest wil help you clear your mind and see thing in a new light."

****

The new day brought news. A huge persian host had taken to sea, and where heading west. But now he had a plan. His mother had come to him in the night's dream. It was she who gave him the final insight to the solution. Thogether with highking Davros he now worked out the plan to lure the fleet into a stealthy trap and destroy them utterly.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! English is not my first language, so please be Kind! not beta'ed!! Nether Game of Thrones, Ilias or Troy are mine, sadly!!!!


End file.
